falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Davison
|derived = |perks =Nightkin Toughness (DR: 30%) Ninja (+15% Critical chance) |tag skills =Combat skill: 100 |actor =Marc Graue |dialogue =Davison.txt |edid =Davison |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Davison is the leader of Davison's nightkin who are looking for Stealth Boys in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Davison was once a captain in the Unity's service, leading the Master's elite, the nightkin, into combat. He recalls that he once held the rank of captain, and that his last name is Davison, but he does not remember his first name. Ever since the fall of the Master in 2162, his mental state has been steadily deteriorating, both as a result of his wandering through the desert and use of Stealth Boys. The factors coalesced into particularly severe mental disorders characterized by delusions and schizophrenia. Following a brief stay with Marcus at Jacobstown, who tried to take care of the nightkin as best they could, Davison took his nightkin out into the wastelands again, following the guidance of "Antler."Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collectors Edition p.294-296: "'1.10 Jacobstown''' ''Marcus, a mild-mannered Super Mutant sheriff of Broken Hills took it upon himself to find a refugee for the "broken-minded" of his kind: low-intelligence Super Mutants and schizophrenic Nightkin. It proved to be more difficult than holding on to Broken Hills, but he eventually decided Jacobstown was a good spot to set up a community. Despite splinter groups (Davidson and Tabatha), Marcus does his best to take care of Lily and the other Super Mutants and Nightkin at Jacobstown." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Antler is the new master of Davison and his nightkin, one they carry with themselves everywhere they go, as it is a bleached brahmin skull.The Courier: "And who are you, exactly?" Davison: "Me? I am devoted to Antler. But before Antler? Hmm... Captain, once. Last name, Davison. First name... don't remember. I commanded a troop of Nightkin. The Master's elite. A great honor, very proud. Something happened. We wandered the desert. Life without Master was... hard. The others' minds going strange, going crazy. But then I found us new master. I find us Antler! Since then, everything's been going really well." (Davison's dialogue) The nightkin later seized the REPCONN test site, descending on the Bright Brotherhood occupying it and taking them by surprise, using the few Stealth Boys they still had available.The Courier: "Tell me more about these "demons."" Jason Bright: "The demons appeared from nowhere... except it might be more accurate to say they never actually "appeared" at all. The demons are invisible. Where one of them stands, the most one sees is the air shimmering, like sunlight on water... They set upon us as we were on our way to worship one morning. We had just entered the basement. My flock fought bravely, and killed a few, but at such cost. Nearly half of us died or went missing. The rest of us retreated up here. One of the demons raved at us, but they have not tried to attack us since. Still, their demonic presence brought all progress towards the Great Journey to a standstill. But now you have come. Once again, the creator has sent a human to help us across a seemingly insurmountable obstacle." (Jason Bright's dialogue) This was because Davison found a shipment invoice detailing a shipment of 144 Stealth Boys to the site. As nightkin struggle to cope with being exposed whenever they are not cloaked by one of these devices, this was a boon to the nightkin.The Courier: "Maybe I can help." Davison: "Good. Antler brought us here for a reason... Why was that, Antler? Right! A piece of paper. Shipment invoice. Hundreds of Stealth Boys, sent here a long time ago... But Stealth Boys must be in the one room one we don't search yet - the one we can't search." (Davison's dialogue)The Courier: "I have some Stealth Boys. I could give them to you." Davison: "Antler bring us here for hundreds of Stealth Boys, human. Antler thinks big. Antler IS big. Antler don't bring us here for Stealth Boys some puny human carry. Pull head out of your ass." (Davison's dialogue) With further threats,The Courier: "You say one of the demons "raved" at you?" Jason Bright: "Yes, over the intercom. Threats of death should we step outside, guarantees of safety should we stay locked away. It went on for hours, and did not always make sense. But that was the first day only. Since then, silence. Will you drive away the demons, wanderer?" (Jason Bright's dialogue) and although they killed nearly half of Bright's followers and turned the test site upside down, the mutants have failed to uncover any trace of the Stealth Boy stash. The only place they have not checked is the storage room where Harland holed himself up after the nightkin chased him into a corner. However, Davison is unwilling to waste the lives of his followers on rushing Harland through the traps and the ghoul's rifle, so he and his followers are stuck in a holding pattern until someone breaks the stalemate.The Courier: "Why can't you search the last room?" Davison: "A ghoul. But not squishy like others. This ghoul is tough. I thought Antler said send my kin into that room, but three died. Ghoul is a crack shot and set traps too. After, I realize I heard Antler wrong. So I lock the door to keep kin out and wait for Antler to tell me what to do. Then you come along. Antler says you are solution." (Davison's dialogue) Personality Like many nightkin that had the misfortune of losing most of their intelligence, Davison is aggressive, impatient and suspicious.The Courier: "I came here on behalf of the ghouls upstairs." Davison: "A human who is friend to ghouls? Suspicious. You mean the ones upstairs. Antler used intercom, told them stay put. But they want to come down in basement anyways? I cannot allow. My kin are... not right in head like I am. They attack you on sight. Ghouls too. They crazy. Your ghoul friends have to wait until you find what Antler brought us to get." (Davison's dialogue) Paired with his paranoid schizophrenia from prolonged Stealth Boy use, this makes Davison a difficult man to reason with as he is nothing but distrustful. Along with the schizophrenia, Davison has also developed dissociative identity disorder and projects on to a brahmin skull the personality of "Antler," a prophetic or god-like being that Davison devotes himself to, in order to cope with the loss of the Master. Ironically, Antler seems to represent a more rational and benevolent side of Davison, as "he" is the one who is willing to negotiate a peaceful solution with the Courier where Davison is distrustful and paranoid. Despite his delusions - such as attributing all of his higher cognitive functions to "orders from Antler" - Davison insists that he is well, stating he is "in command of my faculties, in command of my troops!"The Courier: "Are you all right? You sound... strange." Davison: "I am in command of my faculties! In command of my troops! Antler guides me in all things! As I in turn guide my kin!" (Davison's dialogue)Davison: " An assassin, more like! I say kill it, Antler. For safe's sake! Huh? ...Okay, Antler. I'll ask. Hi, human. Why you come here?" (Davison's dialogue)The Courier: "I'll find the StealthBoy stockpile for you if your kin will leave this place." Davison: "Yes, Antler says we leave here as soon as we get Stealth Boys. Let me give you key. Antler had me lock the door. The ghoul inside not expecting a human. Maybe he don't shoot you. Maybe he will." (Davison's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Come Fly With Me: Davison and his Nightkin are searching for a shipment of Stealth Boys that has been relocated. Telling him this results in the departure of the nightkin, which allows the Bright Followers access to the basement. However, he will not believe the Courier until he is told about the shipping manifest, which explains that the Stealth Boys were sent to REPCONN by accident. Effects of player's actions * If one has killed most or all of the nightkin - including the jailer - this can prompt him to attack the next time he is spoken to. He may immediately turn hostile, or he may tell the Courier that Antler told him they killed all the nightkin before turning hostile. * If the Courier only kills some of the nightkin, he will mention that some of his flock are missing. * If the Courier kills all of the nightkin, he will mention that he is all alone, and wonder where the rest of them went. * Sometimes, if the Courier only kills the jailer, Davison will not notice. * He will immediately turn hostile if the Courier touches, moves or shoots Antler. Other interactions When he asks the Courier to receive the Stealth Boy shipment from the room Harland is in, he warns them that this ghoul is not as "squishy" as the others. Inventory Notes He and all nightkin within the basement can be killed with no repercussions only after telling him the Stealth Boy shipment is no longer in the facility. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Davison appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * The script which monitors whether or not the player has moved Antler is very sensitive and will trigger if Antler has moved even a fraction of a unit in any direction. Furthermore, anything which causes Antler to move, such as a Companion or even Davison himself somehow bumping Antler, will cause Davison to become immediately hostile to the player. ** Davison's hostility can be fixed by using the console, highlighting Davison and entering the command , then immediately using , and talking to him again. You can also use the command . * It is possible to use a Stealth Boy after Davison's hostility has been established towards the Courier after attempting to interact with him. This will cause him to holster his weapon and become neutral, but Davison will naturally remain hostile to any of the Courier's engaged followers, except Lily Bowen, who will activate her own Stealth Boy. If one interacts with him again after he turns neutral, he will speak with the player character. If one talks to Davison after doing this, he will tell them that all of his kin are gone and he is all alone. * Davison may not become hostile when moving, shooting or punching Antler off his table. Gallery Fallout-New-Vegas-NightKin.jpg Davison with Stealth_Boy.png|Davison in Stealth mode Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:REPCONN characters Category:Nightkin characters de:Davison es:Davison fr:Davison it:Davison ru:Дэйвисон uk:Дейвісон